Sister Nightfall
by boogiephantom
Summary: It was always nightfall for me, Until she came along. Rosalie is dead, and a new vampire joins the Cullen family. What threats will this new additon pose on their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my first time writing fan fiction so be nice. PincessDudette (Read her fan fiction or else.) is the one at fault here because if it weren't for her story Ballerina (which is really a must read) I wouldn't have this compulsion to share all the twisted thoughts Twilight's got going in my head.

**Summary**: There's been a death in the Cullen family, how will everyone react when a new vampire takes Rosalie's place? And what if this new addition turns out to be more special than anyone thought? (Yes I have successfully murdered one of our precious vampires and introduced one of my own. Dangerous things waiting to happen.) **Note: This story takes place in a universe where Breaking Dawn never existed. Btw, I finished reading it and I love it (:**

**Warnings**: Foul language because fuck is a very wonderful word. Booty calls and sexy hookups (eventually) because I can't resist temptation. OOC because it will happen even if I try not to.

**Disclaimer**: I'm obligated to state the painful fact that I don't own any of the characters from Twilight… but one can dream right?

_It was always nightfall for me,  
Untill she came around..._

Six months had gone by since Rosalie died. The details as to how she passed away were kept from me by Edward because he thought if Emmet didn't know I shouldn't know either. It was hard being around the Cullens these days, especially around Emmet, on the outside he seemed fine but we didn't need mind-reading powers to know how he really felt. And those who _did_ have said mind-reading powers were able to confirm our suspicions. Emmet had decided not to know how Rosalie died, or more so, Edward had decided not to tell him, Jasper had convinced him it was better for all of them if he didn't know.

After 6 months of very dull, very distasteful days today I was hopping for a different one; at least for them. Alice had planned a night out in Port Angeles. Allow me to rephrase that: A night of _dancing_ out in Port Angeles. Not good for me. Not good at all.

I groaned at the thought of attempting to dance without succeeding to kill myself and rolled over ready to get out of bed –_our _bed. As I did that I met the eyes of my, god forbid, inhumanly gorgeous husband.

"Ready for tonight, love?" He smiled my favorite smile and caressed my face. He knew how I felt about dancing, _everyone_ knew.

"As if…" I rolled my eyes and cuddled near him. "Are you absolutely positive you can't leave me behind?"

"Positive, you know you are still breakable." He lifted my face and placed a soft kiss on my lips before getting out of bed. "Take a shower, you're a mess" He sniggered and left the room. I was always a mess at this time of the day and it was easy for him to make fun of me. He looks grate 24/7; he can make fun of anyone whenever he wants. By now I had grown used to his flawless appearance, still never ceasing to appreciate it. It was frustrating though –Not being able to be like him. Rosalie's death had postponed most of our plans. We are married now but we never managed to go to Dartmouth (Edward couldn't leave Emmet behind). I am unfortunately still human and pushing twenty.

They can't take care of a new born bloodthirsty vampire with the current family situation and that sucks. I've been waiting too long. But I'll have to be patient. At least I did get the one thing I asked for before becoming a vampire. And I keep getting it every time.

With a smirk at that final thought I forced myself out of bed and in the shower. After my morning routine was done I went downstairs to grab the car keys to Edward's Volvo before heading out the door as fast as I could.

I borrowed the Volvo every chance I got so I could avoid driving around Forks in the ostentatious mess that was my Mercedes Guardian. I specially didn't like driving it around Charlie and even _more_ especially not to where I was taking him. I stared down at my clock trying to keep my eyes on the road. I still had a few minutes before I had to be at Charlie's so I drove patiently and took my time to get there.

Charlie was already outside, fishing pole in hand, waiting when I arrived. I was driving him to La Push to see Billy like every other Saturday. I don't recall when this little ritual had started and I can't remember what ridiculous reason there was behind the fact that he couldn't drive himself. But after the first twenty times I stopped protesting.

As I did every time I pulled over at Billy's driveway I held my breath. Afraid or hoping that Jacob would be there. And as I always did as I drove back from La Push I felt guilty. That was the main reason why every single Saturday after I had dropped Charlie at Billy's I went running to wherever Jasper was and forced him to use his magic on me.

I was doing just that when Edward stormed inside Jasper's room glowering profoundly in my direction.

"This is about the car right?" I hid my face behind my hands and bit my lower lip "I'm sorry?" I chuckled under my breath. I know the speech that's coming, every word of it, because it's what he says every single Saturday. He'll tell me about how he bought the Mercedes because he loves me and wants to keep me as safe as possible and that he would like me to appreciate his efforts and at least drive it to La Push where all the crazy werewolves want to bite my head off.

Not all of them want to behead me –Just Leah.

"Yes, of course it's about the car. But it's not the same speech I give you every week. This is different." He smiled a very wicked smile. "I killed the Volvo."

"You did what?!" I stared at him in disbelief "What do you mean you killed the Volvo?" I shot up from my place in Jasper's couch.

"I just trashed it, no Volvo ever again. Now, if you want to go anywhere you'll have to use the Mercedes"

"By GOD! You pushy obnoxious vampire! Wait till I get my hands on you! First my truck and now the Volvo?!"

"I thought we had agreed that I had nothing to do with the unfortunate death of your truck" We had agreed on that but I never really believed it. Vampires are sneaky, you can't deny that.

"Oh you are gonna get it bad! I swear I'm gonna… You know what? You're not gonna get it at all! I'm cutting you off! That's right love, NO SEX FOR YOU!" As I said that I suddenly heard Emmet's explosive laughter coming from the next room. This was the closest thing to an honest laugh I had heard from him in the last few months so I smiled at the door before glaring back at Edward.

--

Well now, I can't say I was having a bad time, but I can surely say I was _not_ having a good one either. I'm normally the first one up for dancing but today I didn't feel like dancing at all. Hell, I felt like covering myself in the pink monstrosity that is Esme's quilt and crying my way though The Notebook for the hundredth time. No, but Alice wouldn't have that. She couldn't possibly allow me to stay home and mourn. I'm a fucking widow let me bewail in peace!

About an hour had gone by when I realized we were not leaving the club anytime soon, so I decided to at least play it cool so Alice felt like she did a good job. I'll have to warn her though; if she ever brings us back here during _I love the 80's night_ again I'll have to put her out of her misery. Dude, I lived trough the 80's, and trust me they weren't as grate as everyone thinks, try the 1970's _those_ were the good years.

I sat down before yet another corny waltz began so I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of being all by my self. I sat watching all the members in my family dance together. They all had their significant others. All of them except me. Damn, Life, or rather eternity really sucks right now. It's been sucking for the last six months and it will suck forever. I have no purpose if she's not here. I miss her too much. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do without her? Should I move on and pretend like the couple of decades I spent with Rosalie never happened? Yeah, real easy. I guess I'll have to move on someday. As much as I would like to mourn forever, I can't. I'll get tired of watching chick-flicks eventually.

I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to catch a glimpse of a very drunk and very untidy Bella. You would figure Edward would keep her from drinking knowing that she snores like a possessed radioactive bear whenever she's intoxicated but I guess it was the only way to get her to shake her money maker on the dance floor. And boy can she dance under the influence! She's like Madonna on crack.

"I think we need to take her home" Edward said shifting Bella from her place on the ground to a more suitable location in his arms.

When we got home I when straight to my room, I didn't say anything to anyone mainly because I had nothing to say. Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper stayed in the living room for about three hours discussing me, which vas very unpleasant mainly because I could hear them loud and clear. I think they trusted Bella's snoring to muffle some of it but I still caught every word. I wasn't being _that_ miserable was I?

I turned on the DVD player ready to watch yet another version of Romeo and Juliet.

Okay, so I was.

--

The smell.

It's close now.

I'm almost there.

It had been 8 months since I was turned; 7 months since I realized I was turned; and 5 months since I was following my prey.

Tanya had explained all the vampire shit to me. At first things didn't really add up and I became doubtful. My desire for blood was very different to the one a newborn vampire usually has –It was different in more ways than one. To be truthful I only went with the flow for the lack of a better explanation. I have yet to believe it completely.

Before I started this mad persecution my original intention was to find more of my kind, to travel and see what the rest of the vampire world could offer. But it wasn't long before my trip was cut short. First by the fact that I couldn't get myself past Port Angeles and then by the manifestation of this exquisite individual. Both those reasons are linked; they are both related to the same smell that makes me loose my mind. One alone is delicious, more than two becomes nerve-racking.

I hate loosing myself to the godly temptation that is that smell and the Olympic Peninsula just reeks that god forsaken aroma. If I ever was to go too near to wherever that smell comes from I would probably go on a killing spree. Fortunately for me, my object of interest had made a very good job staying away from the Olympic Peninsula.

At first it made no sense, why was he avoiding his own smell? But now I realize it's not his smell he's staying away from. It's a smell I know from 5 months back, the smell of a certain red shirt I found the day I was turned. Now, 60 days after I first smelled him, it's not _his_ smell I'm following.

As I got closer to the source of that smell that was very familiar to me I ran past a sign that read Welcome to Forks.

"Welcome indeed!" I couldn't help but leer.

Oh yes, I was near…

--

Cliffhanger!  
Please don't hurt me!  
I'll update as soon as possible, so rate and review! Boost my self esteem, make me update faster (: j/k

Okay now seriously, I'm already working on the next chapter so It'll be here soon  
Hope you liked it!

Auf Wiedersehen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I'm obligated to state the painful fact that I own none of the Twilight characters… but one can dream right?

* * *

The night was fairly dark. Even for a vampire's eyes it was impossible to see past a few feet –Lucky me. I sniffed around a bit to make sure I was on the right path. What I found wasn't pleasing at all. There was a new smell besides the one I was looking for. _I'm doomed_. I shoved the red shirt back inside my backpack and prepared myself to step into their sight hoping it went smoothly. I was psychologically prepared to run.

--

I had heard her before she was even here; Alice had seen her as soon as she had made her decision. All that was left to do was wait. _I hate waiting_.

"Edward?" Bella spoke from behind me. I turned to look down at the nervous brown eyes of my loved one. Sometimes I cherished the fact that I couldn't read her mind. It forced me to notice the little things. Like the soft trembling in her eyes when she thought her life was about to end. I couldn't blame her for feeling that way. With her luck that could be any minute. Of course, not if I had anything to say about it.

We stood in the porch waiting. The thoughts of our anonymous visitor, that a moment ago seemed so close by, were unexpectedly gone. Alice apparently had lost sight of her, so the irritation was mutual.

The night was dark. She had the perfect cover. Damn her lucky vampire behind. Even trying our hardest we were only going to see her clearly once she stepped into the spotlight of the front yard.

It wasn't long before she finally stepped out of the darkness.

Shockingly enough, she was no Victoria look-alike as we all had imagined. What we got, was safely, the precise opposite.

It was a very slender, almost athletically built young woman who stepped into the spotlight. She stood a few inches taller than Bella. Her black wavy hair went down to her elbows –some bangs falling over her heart-shaped face. Under a pair of topaz ruthless eyes and high cheek-bones a set of full lips were curled into a smile flashing a line of perfect white teeth at us as she continued to walk in our direction.

"A welcoming party? You really shouldn't have!" She smiled once more before stopping a few feet away from us. Grate, another psycho.

"What can we do for you, ma'm?" Jasper took a step forward with intimidating air. She scowled.

"Back off, Blondie; I'm not here to fight you. The name's Blair Barker" She walked toward us once more now a bit more carefully and analyzing everyone meticulously appearing to pay no special attention to anyone in particular.

"Sorry for my son's rude approach, Mrs. Barker. But what can we do for you?" Carlisle stepped in as helpful as ever.

"Well, I need help. I'm not really sure if you can help me but Tanya said you're good with newborns" At the mention of Tanya whatever suspicion Carlisle could've had was instantly gone. I on the other hand was a bit concerned as to why I couldn't hear her. She doesn't look mentally challenged so I should be able to hear her loud and clear. Still, I heard nothing. Either she's like Bella or she has something she doesn't want us to know. After all, she's met Tanya. She might know what Alice and I can do.

"I see… please come inside" Carlisle led her into the house with everyone following behind. Who was she really? I could only wonder.

--

Okay, I was a fucking liar, so sue me! I'm sorry but I really wasn't expecting the Vampire Club to step in my way. This is fucked up! Pardon my French but there really isn't another way to express my frustration.

The human, it was the human who had the smell that could lead me to my pray. Why did a defenseless human have to be with them, of all vampire convents, why the Cullens?

Tanya had told me about them, how none of them drank human blood. She also told me about their powers. Lucky for me I had one of my own and it was being very damn helpful as I was sitting on their table being stared down by them. Naturally, I tried to connect names with faces.

Blondie was most likely Jasper; Tanya said he was the creepy one. The male who led me in and was now on the phone I would say is Carlisle. That would make the female who was with him Esme. Pixie and Hot-boy over there with the human must be Alice and Edward –they were the ones I was watching out for.

I rested my eyes on the big guy in the background –Emmet. It wasn't hard to spot him from the rest. He stood in the background in all his muscular glory paying absolutely no attention to what was going on around him. My eyes washed over him trying to make out exactly what it was that had him so worked up inside his head. Then I noticed a certain blond female was missing. _So he lost his mate, what a bummer_.

Carlisle got off the phone and turned to face me, "Tanya says hi." I winced, crap! I swear I nearly ate my heart when I heard that. He had spoken to Tanya! There was no way I was fooling them with my newborn shit now. I shot an innocent look at Carlisle. He was already staring back at me from across the room.

"What's wrong?" I stuttered a bit as I said that. I suck at playing innocent.

"Nothing really… Just something Tanya said" He motioned closer. Stay back you evil creature from Hades! "It's probably nothing."

Oh, don't give me your _It's probably nothing_ crap! I know that you know. In fact, I think you know that I know that you know.

I am very fucking glad I didn't say that out loud.

Well I guess he would've figured it out sooner or later.

Judging by the question which followed Tanya had already told him.

"So Blair… how's the thirst?" He smirked. Before, Carlisle seemed like the kindest person on the planet… Now I have reasons to believe that inside he's pure evil.

"Yeah about that…" I looked down at the table, hesitant, "I wouldn't know…" At that moment everyone was looking away, no one quite in the same direction. "I have never desired human blood"

Their reaction was natural. Shock, just like I had expected. Even the human's face jerked to turn my way. Carlisle was the only one who didn't look truly surprised so he probably did know. Devious bastard.

By this point everyone was eyeing me like I was some sort of circus freak. I felt like a six-legged cow. Very annoying.

"What do you feed on then?" Your mom. Seriously they better stop staring at me like that.

"Whatever moves and doesn't have opposable thumbs. In fact, the reason I'm here is because I was hoping you could help me with something. That is, of course, if you can manage to stop staring at me…"

Esme turned away embarrassed and everyone followed. That's better.

I explained my fixation with the creature I was after with grate detail. I failed to answer what kind of being it was since I had never seen him. It was weird, for some reason they were familiar with the whole _His smell drives me insane_ thing, I decided not to ask. I kept the red shirt details from them because I had been creepy enough for one day. Besides, I needed their trust if they were going to help me. After I was done they agreed to help me as much as they could under one condition...

For some reason that I have yet to explain to myself, I agreed to live with them while I hunted. That is for sure the stupidest thing I have ever done. Of course, at the moment I didn't look at it that way…But it was signing a contract for rigorous and daily interrogation by Dr. Cullen. Poor me, I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

"Blair, honey, would you mind putting your things in Alice's room?" Esme spoke up with a sweetness that just shouldn't be concentrated in one person alone.

After putting all my "crap" (And really you can't call it anything else) in Alice's room I was all set in my new home. Before heading back downstairs I took a moment to prepare myself for the questioning that I was about to go through. There was only so much about my life I would feel comfortable telling them so just to put it more sincerely, I was preparing myself to lie.

--

Just when I thought I'd heard it all Blair comes barging in with all her flower-eating crap.

Never in my god knows how many years of life had I heard about a vampire who didn't desire human blood. None of us had. Not even Carlisle. I wasn't all that surprised, I mean ever since I first saw her I knew something bizarre was up with her. You know, like when you can just sense the oddness in someone. If you don't know what I mean well nevermind…

Despite my suspicions I paid little attention to her (I did feel the desperate need to snigger when she called Jasper blondie, I stopped myself for the grater good). I was busy thinking about other things until she mentioned her rather uncommon condition. Of all the things I thought could be weird about Blair, her being a naturally born vegetarian was certainly not one I was expecting.

We must have proved ourselves to be complete morons that night after she came back downstairs. We had her answer every question we had about her life. Most of them she just answered with yes or no. She did tell us she used to live in Seattle before she was turned but refused to explain how that happened. She said it was not important. I think it was. But I'm not about to mess with her private life. At least not in any way she can notice.

"Emmet?" A barely familiar voice spoke from behind my door "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure come in"

Blair peeked from behind the door and then stepped in, backpack in hand, grinning like a fool. I could only guess what had happened.

"Hey! Blondie kicked me out of Alice's room so… I was wondering if I could stay with you"

So Jasper finally kicked her out. I guess it was only a matter of time before he reached his limit. I must recognize the girl has guts to even think about messing with Jasper.

"Yeah, just drop your stuff wherever you want" Or wherever you can would've been more appropriate. My room, ever since there was no one to clean it up for me, was a complete and utter mess. I could've offered Blair to put her stuff on the bed, if I only knew where it was.

"If I put my stuff on the floor… your angry underwear won't eat it right?" Did she just refer to my underwear as angry? My underwear is very happy thank you very much. I stared at her for a few seconds hoping my silence would be enough. "Irritated much?" She snorted.

"Wouldn't you feel bad if I insulted your underwear?" I plummeted on the couch waiting for her to answer.

"I guess I would… if I wore wearing any" She immediately threw herself in a fit of giggles on the floor at my probably very dumbstruck expression.

"What are you, woman?" I tried to keep a straight face, she wasn't making this easy.

Finally when she was done laughing at me she stared in surprise at something next to her. She started removing clothes and… found my bed.

"Oh grate you have a bed!" So there it was…

"I guess I do" I picked up a magazine trying to look as unsurprised as I could at her discovery.

"You know what? I'm cleaning up this mess. If I'm going to inhabit it I at least want to know where all the furniture is"

And so it was on, it was Mrs. Blair Barker vs. Emmet's filthy hell hole. I must say she did pretty well. But still with her vampire speed and all it took her a good half hour to clean everything. She stopped every now and then trying to figure out what she should do with all of Rosalie's clothes. After a while she just started tossing them in a random box she found in my closet.

I remember the first week after Rosalie's death I tried to get myself to throw her stuff away. They just ended up scattered across the bedroom's floor waiting for me to be ready to throw them out. That day never came. And if it did her clothes were buried too far down in the mess that had become my room for me to see them… until now.

Watching Blair put her clothes away, clothes that had just a few months been worn by her, hurt like hell. That first month without her, when all those memories hadn't been buried by my own was the worst month I've had in my life. I couldn't hunt, I couldn't rest; for the first time in all my vampire life I felt like I couldn't breath. I was hoping I would die eventually, but if we were to see each other in the after life I knew Rosalie would hate me for being so weak. So I putted up with it. I swallowed my pain and moved on. Or at least that's what I'm trying to do.

"Emmet? You are not going to go all feminine on me, are you?" The tears were coming, I could feel them. "Come on, big guy! You are tougher than this" Blair took a seat beside me eyeing me not with pity, but with understanding. That was something everyone in this house failed to do. Why was this stranger able to do it?

Once she was certain I was not going to start crying she shoved the box of Rosalie's things deep inside my closet were it was not likely I would see them any time soon.

--

Sometimes I don't know who babysits who. Does she babysit me or do I babysit her? That was the question I had been asking myself for the last three days.

Edward wasn't really fond of Blair. The fact that now he could only hear her when she thought about random stuff annoyed him more than when he couldn't hear her at all. Still, he had no problem assigning me to babysit her. I can't help my think this is another of his overbearing ways of keeping his eyes on me at all times. I can't blame him –After all, I 'm still breakable.

I don't mind taking care of Blair. In fact, I think she's good company. She is very amusing… Okay, she's INSANE! I'm serious. Blair Barker has absolutely no social skills at all. It's almost as if she doesn't know there are certain morals to be followed when you walk around society. She'll do whatever she feels like doing whenever she feels like doing it regardless of who happens to be around to see it. At first I didn't know why Carlisle wanted someone on her at all times. Now I know. Believe me, I know.

For the last three days Emmet has dropped Blair with me at work after he had taken her hunting. Usually he would be here before my brake. Today, it was past lunch already and there was no sign of either of them. The possibilities of what might be keeping them were beyond my imagination.

"Say Bella, Esme's niece isn't coming today is she?" Marie, the cashier, asked as she prepared to take her brake. I shrugged not knowing what to answer. After that she kept eyeing the door looking both expectant and worried. She had already experienced the wonder that could be Blair Barker.

"So… Did Mike mention anything about this month's inventory?"

"Well, I heard him say something about that to Mrs. Newton this morning. It seems you're stuck with him again, sorry. Friday night, don't forget." She bit her lip knowing that wasn't good news for me. Edward was going to be very unhappy.

I ran a damp cloth over the counter once more before I saw Emmet come into the store.

"Hi Marie! Bells, can I speak to you for a minute?" His voice was urgent. Oh god. These two, alone with no proper supervision… There were only about thousands of things that could've gone wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Blair?" All three questions came like rockets out of my mouth –Each faster than the last.

"She's fine she's in the car. Only she... um… She's covered in blood" His voice dropped to a whisper. "We bumped into a pack of wolves while hunting. You should've seen her; it was like watching that one scene in Hostel, you know, the part where there's blood everywhere, over and over and over and over…."

"Okay! Enough with the details. I can't drive around with her if she's covered in… that" The sole thought of having to see her covered in blood made me want to puke.

"I know I know, that's why I came to tell you I'll be taking care of her today. So you can just take the rest of the afternoon off, go fool around with Edward, or… whatever"

"Okay then, but… Do you think it's a wolf? You know, the creature she's after?"

"Not really, she says they didn't smell nearly as nice"

"Oh, I see. Well good luck, you're gonna need it."

* * *

Okay so, we might see a little romance on the next chapter, fights, secrets uncovered! OH THE DRAMA! Inventory night might just turn out to be the luckiest night Edward Cullen has ever had. Control your dirty minds there are going to be no lemons… at least not yet.

Update coming soon (:  
Auf Wiedersehen


	3. Chapter 3

**For all the Jacob fans out there, I have just decided Jacob WILL appear later on in this story. I'm all for Edward and Jacob showdown, so lets see how things turn out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm obligated to state the painful fact that I own none of the Twilight characters… but one can dream right?**

* * *

I had proved myself to be a lot tougher than I originally thought this afternoon. Watching Blair kill and then drink the wolves dry was without a doubt not for the light-hearted.

I think it was pretty hot.

Though I wouldn't say that out loud… It would be too disturbing –Even coming from me.

"So, Bones, it seems you're mine for the evening" I smiled in her direction not minding the road ahead of us.

"Is Bella too chicken to stand the sight of blood?"

"Very. But don't taunt her; she's very self-conscious about it." And she was. How was she supposed to become one of us if the sole smell of blood puts her on the edge?

"No worries, I wouldn't do that" Blair rolled her eyes before staring out the window and into the wilderness. Despite her gesture I'm hoping she's serious about not mocking Bella. Edward doesn't need another reason not to like her. They've been going on each others throats since the first day. It's starting to get ridiculous. "Say, Big Guy…Why Bones?"

"It's my pet name for you –Since you seem to have one for everybody. Bones Barker, sounds very serial killer to me" I sniggered figuring her expression was less than amused. I decided to keep my eyes on the road for this one.

"I'm not a serial killer, dude" She was scowling now. I didn't even have to look. She always does.

"The pack of wolves you are currently digesting begs to differ…"

"Very funny, smartass" With that she punched me hard on the shoulder almost making me loose control of The Jeep. Yes, _The Jeep_. I love my car and I'll guard it with my life if I have to. Bones was pissed earlier today because I had her stand next to The Jeep until the blood dried on her clothes and there was no chance she would get any stains on my beautiful, beautiful Jeep. I told her she could take her clothes off…yeah she wasn't too eager to do it.

Joining Blair for hunting this past three days has been a very entertaining experience. Unlike the rest of my family, she's not always focused on the blood. No matter how thirsty she is there's still enough sanity within her to actually make conversation; which is nice for a change, especially when she has to drink every single day. I can say I have grown fond of her –Unlike Edward who hates her guts.

I pulled over at the house noticing Edward's car was parked in the drive way. I wonder how he's going to react when he sees Blair. That should be interesting…

As she usually did when she got off The Jeep, or any other car for that matter, she slammed the door shut. Stupid newborn strength.

"Hey watch it, woman! How many times do I have to-"

"Yeah I know I know _FEAR THE JEEP_ bla bla bla… Get over it, man! It's just a car!" She retorted in the most goaded tone she could manage. Given her low pitched voice it almost made me feel idiotic. I decided not to argue with her, since we all know that's a waste of time. Just as I was about to open the front door I was able to hear a certain commotion going on inside. Strangely, said commotion appeared to be led by a very pissed Edward Cullen. Edward is not one to cause commotion so this might actually be something good. _Okay, here it goes_… I opened the door to find Edward complaining to Jasper, who seemed had ceased to listen to him.

"I HATE THIS! Every time I try to read her mind I keep getting unicorns! Fluffy, pink, girly unico-" He stopped cold as soon as he got a look at Blair.

"Major nosebleed" She grinned like a loon as she entered the house, not only mocking the look on Edward's face but apparently having the time of her life with the unicorn thing. "I'm gonna go change, E-guy. After that we can get started with our_ Dudes night out_"

Just when I thought we were not getting the usual showdown Blair stopped at the base of the staircase and looked back at Edward with a face that can only be describes as pure mischief "Oh, and Eddy, maybe next time I'll make it baby ducks, 'kay?"

Damn her…

"You loathsome demon woman! I SWEAR I'M GONNA TWIST YOU NECK TILL YOUR HEAD POPS OFF!" Edward took a menacing step toward the staircase ready to take a blow at Blair. As expected I grabbed hold of Edward before things got out of hand. She just kept climbing those stairs and humming making Edward's fury worse.

"Jasper, would you_ please_ do something?"

"How do you think I've been trying to get him to shut up for the last hour? It's not working."

"Edward, stop it! She's a lady" Alice conveniently stepped in. After a few seconds he was calm. Apparently the gentleman in him had won again… but for how long?

"Alice, I'm figuring she has nothing to wear, would you please go help her?" As I said that Alice's eyes glistened in delight knowing this called for yet another of her famous makeovers. She nodded and left the room ready to force her beauty tips on Bones. "And you Edward, you need to control yourself; I am the one who's supposed to lose it every now and then, not you."

"Whatever…" Stubborn bastard, "Anyway, what did happen to her? No, wait, I don't care. Where's Bella?"

"At work, I know better than to get her near anything blood related. Poor girl's probably afraid of her own period." Exactly what I was telling Blair not to do, I deserve to be hanged. Oh well, Bella was not even there.

"Very funny jackass… Who's taking care of Blair then?"

"I am. Didn't you hear? Dudes night out." I was still undecided as to where I should take her. Besides hunting I haven't been around her too much. I guess it'll be fun to get to know her better.

"Yes, I'm afraid I did hear that." Whatever he meant by that I decided to ignore, I was distracted by the most astonishing image I had seen in a long time. With all of god's grace in her every movement Blair walked downstairs dressed to kill –Or at least good enough to give someone a heart attack. She was wearing a blue tank top, slightly bleached jeans and a very tight leather jacket. Her hair, for once, was combed, organized into slight waves. The heavy eyeliner that seemed to be permanently tattooed to her eyes was now a clean line and not just a blur. Alice really outdid herself this time.

"What do you think guys? Blue is definitely her color." All Alice got as a response was blank stares, except from Edward who left the room muttering something about stupid baby ducklings. I washed my eyes over Blair, was this really the girl who just a while ago was running around the woods with a blood stained white Rolling Stones t-shirt and torn jeans? It was hard to believe it.

"Wow Blondie looks impressed, you made me pretty didn't you?"

"Guess I did" Alice motioned proudly towards Jasper and took her legitimate place on his lap.

"Emmet close your mouth you're drooling" Bones was looking at me. And apparently I was staring at her; naturally I looked away in embarrassment. She grinned. "So, where are we going?"

Good question. She was all dressed up, and it was not likely I would ever see her like that again, so I had to take her somewhere nice… _Perhaps Clubbing?_

"No." Alice said out loud. Surely she had already seen the disaster that might cause.

_Bowling?_

"She'll kick your ass"

_Movie?_

"Guess again"

_The_ _Fair?_

"Ding ding ding! We've got a winner!" Bless Alice and her psychic self.

So it was settled then, we were going to the Port Angeles Fair. I didn't even have to ask Blair if she wanted to go, Alice probably already had the whole evening foreseen so there was nothing to worry about. We hit the road a few hours before nightfall so we could ride the wheel of fortune right at sunset. Corny shit I know, but I just love the colors of twilight.

"Hey Bones, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What exactly do you do to Edward?" I stared at her suspiciously; I had been trying to figure it out on my own. No luck.

"Well, let's just keep it simple and say, I can sort of put thoughts in other people's heads, but only if I know what they are thinking. Since Edward is always thinking what everyone else including me is thinking it's easy to replace my thoughts in his head with something more… annoying"

"You're evil"

"You're welcome" She grinned. "Now… may _I _ask _you_ something?" Her voice was careful, almost embarrassed. I nodded. "What exactly is this Fair you speak of?"

"Well, it's like any other Fair" I looked at her from my place on the wheel, her face was clueless, "You know, they have rides and stuff. Have you never been to a fair before?"

"Umm… no"

"What? Are you serious? Your parents never took you to the local fair?"

"No they didn't! Why is that so fucking surprising, man?!"

"Hey no need to get defensive. It's just that most parents take their kids to the fair when they're young, I had never met anyone who hadn't been to one"

"My parents are… something else" There was anger in her voice. I could only imagine why.

"Oh, I get it… bad relationship?"

"Doesn't even begin to cover it" She snorted.

"That bad?"

"You bet. You see… My mom is detestable, horrible, and far too strict for her own good. My father… well, he's never been much of a father. I lived in Canada before I moved to Seattle. I left home as soon as I turned 19…" Blair crossed her legs on her seat. Her filthy shoes were ruining The Jeep's leather but I decided to let it slide since she appeared to be ready to tell a story. "I have two sisters you know, Alison and Cameron. Camy is a hardcore lesbian and Ally's a part time hooker" I shot my eyes at her at that last thing "Okay, she's not really a hooker. She's a dancer, but she sleeps around so there's really no difference. Anyway, Cameron's the oldest. She had to move out when she was sixteen since my mom wouldn't have a lesbian living under her roof. My dad didn't care. Alison is the youngest and still lives at home, she's eighteen now and mom thinks she's the perfect kid, of course she has no clue her beloved child smokes whatever she can light up. My father's way to drunk to give a shit. That's how fucked up my parents are. But its okay I guess, I have a grate relationship with my sisters. Ever since Cameron turned eighteen, Ally and I have traveled to Florida to stay with her for the summer. Last time we were there Camy suggested we should all move to the same city. 'Cause you know, Alison's in Canada, Cameron in Florida and I used to be in Seattle. They agreed to move to Washington next summer for my 21st birthday… I can't believe I'm gonna miss that." There was some faint sadness in her voice but she was not about to cry.

"Wow, I wish I had been like that with my siblings. You know, when I was alive." I turned away from her remembering how bad my relationship with my brothers and sisters was. I sort of regret it now. "You forgot to say… were _you_ stood in your family" For a moment there I thought I heard low giggles, but she wasn't laughing.

"Me? I'm the college drop-out –Suspected junky, suspected whore, suspected vandal, and suspected thief. But really, I was none of those things. I have never done drugs, I died a virgin, I've never vandalized anything, and I have never ever stolen –At least not when I was alive. My mom just thought I did. You know, when someone who's supposed to love you so much thinks you're the worst scum on the face of the earth there's nowhere to go from there. She could've broken my spirit but no, I'm tougher than that. Now that I remember, the only thing I did do on a fairly regular basis and strangely enough was not accused of doing was drinking. How I miss drinking…" She sighted and smiled.

"Drinking?"

"Yes, nothing can go wrong when you've got a double scotch by your side" She smiled. I always knew she was a drinker. She has that sort of Jack Sparrow thing to her personality. Though unlike Capitan Jack, Bones has the perfect smile. Funny I should notice that just now.

I pulled over a few blocks away from the fair hoping to get Bones to cover her eyes so I could surprise her. But no, Bones wouldn't do it. It was fun to see the slight changes in her face as we got near. The closer we were to the flaring colorful lights, the more she seemed like a five year old. Suddenly she was walking fast and pulling my hand. I was surprised by how soft her hand was. Even after tearing thick wolf's skin open her hands were as soft as a baby's ass.

After a few hours the cuteness in her excitement wore off. We had ridden almost every ride known to man at least three times. Even the love tunnel –Which was very awkward. It was like riding it with my grandmother… if she was a complete lunatic and had the persisting urge to poke Cupid's ass of course. Damn you Alice. Damn you and your psychic self. Subsequent to my insisting whining about being tired I finally got Bones to sit on a bench with me on the condition that I had to buy her cotton candy. Why in the world would she want cotton candy is beyond me. She knows she's gonna have to cough it out sooner or later. I figured I had less than two minutes before she had me running to whatever ride she might believe needs to be ridden once more to be fully appreciated so I really took my time to sit back an relax. At least until…

"Emmet will you marry me?"

I stared down at her in horror. Her cotton candy filled mouth was grinning back at me. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Horror I tell you! Pure, crude, horror. I started grudgingly pondering what married life with Blair Barker might turn out to be… All I can say is that I thought thought's I didn't even thought I could think. Since I couldn't formulate a decent thought I answered in the softest most controlled way I could manage.

"WHAT?!" I squealed. _You don't deserve your balls... _I thought to my self after successfully throwing all of my manhood away with that squeal.

"Not for real, moron!" She pointed at a tiny chapel where a couple of toddlers were getting married.

"Oh, right, the chapel, of course" I sniggered nervously at my stupidity. "Isn't that for little kids? You should grow up Bones…" Look at me, speaking all grown up and stuff. I need my manhood back.

"Why the hell would I wanna do that? Let's go Big Macho!" And on with the newborn strength. She pulled on my arm like a bulldozer on well… mostly anything. I felt my manhood slipping away from me once again. Excuse me, but I'm supposed to be the strong one here!

So there I was, after my make-believe wedding, wearing my make-believe ring, riding the wheel of fortune with my make-believe wife. Life at that moment was… peachy.

As we were sitting on the highest point of the wheel I remembered how badly I wanted to share sunset with Blair, and maybe perhaps explain to her the importance of it in vampire life. Just my luck I looked up at the horizon to see it was exactly that time of the day –The saddest moment of it, but still, my favorite. I recall the first time I asked Rosalie to marry me. That was the most amazing sunset I have ever seen. Maybe it was the fact that I was with her that made it so beautiful, or maybe it was the fact that she said yes. Whatever reason there was I don't think I'll ever see a sunset that amazing ever again. I would kill to have another sunset with Rosalie, even if it had to be my last one ever. At this point in my life, I can sort of relate to sunset, everything seems as if I'm stuck at nightfall forever. The sun's not shining but it's not getting any darker either. I'm not completely miserable but I can't be completely happy. I hope with time I'll move on to something, whether its day or night, depression or happiness, anything is fine by me. Until now I had never wanted to escape twilight so badly.

There was a certain pressure on my shoulder which distracted me from my thoughts. I looked down to see Blair leaning on me. She might have felt me move because she shot her big topaz eyes in my direction as soon as I looked down. Normally her eyes seem harsh and unfriendly but now, it was as if she was the most innocent creature on the planet. Twilight has that effect on people, perhaps it has something to so with the lighting.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Her voice was heartbreaking, almost as if twilight had the same production on her that it did on me. She needed no explanations about twilight, she already knew it all.

There's still a lot I don't know about Blair and looking into her eyes right now I'm eager to find out. I know she's not all lunacy; someone who walks around with those eyes can't be all that crazy. There's something else about her… Something I've made my mission to find out.

My lack of an answer to her question made whatever was in her eyes turn to reluctance.

"Do you want me to move?"

"No, stay…"

--

The fair was fun. No, it was grate! More fun that I've had in a long time. I poked Cupid's behind and married Emmet. All in one afternoon. I had a big day. I'm still choking out that cotton candy, though. It's very distasteful.

I have no comment on the ride at corny shitty nightfall. I softened myself a bit too much there. Won't let it happen again. It was fun I guess, and he was a big softie too so it probably doesn't matter.

"Eddy, are you mad at me because of the duckys? You can't be mad at me, we're family"

"The hell we are. That's not even a real ring" Edward snorted while getting ready to watch The Godfather… again. We've watched this a zillion times this week…a different more updated movie would be nice.

"Edward!" Bella glared at him "Be nice" A low snarl came from Ed's throat. I winked at him ready to send a shitload of ducklings and unicorns on him.

Life is peachy.

I ran upstairs before Edward finally went through with sending my sorry ass to the depths of hell. I'm always safe in Emmet's room, or should I say our room? We've been sharing it for a week so it's probably too soon. Edward never goes in –He knows it's like Dante's seven circle of hell in there. No kidding. I knocked before going in. Blondie had to take me hunting today because Emmet has been locked up in his room since yesterday. He won't let anyone in either.

I was quite surprised when he answered the door.

"What's up?" He stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What's up with you, man? You've been in there since yesterday!" I tried to walk past him and into the room but he stepped in my way. "You mind?" I scowled.

"Umm… no absolutely not" He stepped aside and opened the door for me. "I've been doing some remodeling"

He was serious. He had been doing some remodeling. Not even the Extreme Makeover Team could pull off something like this. Dante's Inferno had been vanished from Emmet's room and what remained was well… it just wasn't Emmet's room. The dull white walls which had framed the chaos that was this room when I got here (and had returned to be after I cleaned it) were gone; a light blue tint was now all over them. The bathroom was gone. Obviously because the huge monstrosity that was that bathroom really served no purpose apart from showering. I keep wondering, are we vampires supposed to shower? Because I keep doing it, I'm not sure if everyone else does. Anyway, where the bathroom used to be there was now a desk with a laptop on top of it, a lamp, a navy blue couch, and a closet among other things. Next to the closet there was another door which I hoped led to a showerhead. I glanced at the other side of the room, the bed was still there, the shelves with Emmet's crap were still there, his desk with his laptop was there, and even his hideous black leather couch was there. It seemed that only the right side of the room had changed.

"What's with all of this? Don't tell me you're going through one of those episodes?" I glowered at him thinking it really was possible he was loosing it.

"Get serious Bones. That right there," He pointed to the right side of the room "That is you side of the room. I wasn't sure what you do or how you do it so I just bought the basics, you are free to fill your side with whatever shit you like, like I said, it's you side. Do whatever you want with it."

"You're just trying to get away from cleaning aren't you?"

"Well this _is_ my side, if I want to live in a filthy hellhole I can do so, your side can be as clean as you want it to be" He grinned "Just kidding Bones, I was just trying to do something nice"

"You… you're insane! You really shouldn't have. How much did all of this cost you?!" I glanced at what apparently were now my things, "How am I ever going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry about it, consider it a gift, from a friend to a friend"

"Friends give each other candy and shit not a new room! I mean look at that thing!" I pointed at the shiny new laptop "That must've cost you a fortune!"

"Come on Blair! You know money is not an issue with us"

"That's right I forgot you're richer than god…" I sat on my new couch rubbing my eyes. Rich people are crazy.

"_But still_ _not richer than Edward_…" He whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" I glared at him intensely.

"Blair, just enjoy. I just wanted to do something nice for you okay? Besides, I can't return any of this… at least not without spending more money" Emmet rolled his eyes. More money? That could only mean one thing.

"OH MY GOD! DO NOT TELL ME THIS SHIT'S IMPORTED!" I darted up from the couch afraid I would get any stains on it.

"Relax Blair!" He pushed me back down on the couch and sat beside me with his hands on my sides making sure I wasn't going anywhere. After a few minutes I was able to calm myself down. _Just be cool, there's nothing you can do about it now…_

"Fine, I'm calm. Just… next time you wanna buy something for me go to Wal-Mart or something okay?" I sighted.

"Fine." Emmet you asshole. I sat down in silence for a moment and then started inspecting _my_ room. I opened some of the drawers and then confirmed that the door beside the closet was in fact a showerhead. A big one at that. Speaking of closet… what's in there? My hands were barely touching the door handle when Emmet stopped me cold by putting his hand over mine. I looked up at him. God he was too close.

"Before you open that door, you must know I got Alice to buy you some clothes. Don't thank her she should be thanking you she loves shopping. Bye!" And with that he was out of the room figuring I would yell at him some more. Oh he was so right! I opened the door; this was one hell of a big ass closet. All the price tags were gone so I couldn't check the prices. By the looks of them they probably were all very expensive. _Damn, rich people really are crazy…_

I was about to go after him when I stumbled against the desk and dropped a picture frame I apparently had missed when I first inspected the room. It was next to the laptop, it asked to be ignored. I picked it up to take a closer look at the portrait. I was hoping for a picture of a baby or whatever illustration happened to come with the frame. Instead there were two people in the picture. One of them was smiling like a damn fool and leaning on the other one who had an arm around her and was just smirking. It was a good picture; Balloons were flying in the background and a bunch of kids were visible by the couple's side. It took me a while to realize it was a picture of Emmet and me. I barely recalled when that picture was taken, we were at the fair and a man was taking pictures of the couples who got off the Love Tunnel. I didn't know Emmet had bought it from him.

_This is cute_, I almost said out loud. Suddenly I felt warm inside.

Fine. I'll enjoy.

--

We all knew what Emmet was doing. He likes to pretend he's Handy Andy every now and then. He did this for Rosalie once, only that time Rosalie paid for everything.

I told him Blair was not going to be thrilled with this. But unfortunately he's a stubborn ass. I should remind him when a psychic tells you something is going to happen it's very likely it will. Too bad I know he won't listen. Not because I'm a psychic but because he never does. Well, at least I got to shop for her; maybe he was just trying to shut me up. I'll have to ask Edward.

Speaking of Edward I'll also have to ask him what Emmet's trying to pull off by doing this? I mean, what I'm trying to say is that Emmet is a thoughtful guy, he really is. He's thoughtful but not selfless; he wouldn't willingly give up half of his room and part of his bathroom unless he was trying to get something out of it. So there's something for me to find out. It's not really my busyness but I have to do something with all of my extra time.

Not even fifteen minutes had passed since Blair had gone upstairs when Emmet was already running down. I was sure to greet him with the biggest smile in my repertory.

"I told you so" I said in a singsong voice.

"Bella I need to talk to you, fast." What is he doing? Is he seriously planning on...? "I want to take over as Bones' babysitter." And there he goes again. Like I say, he's not selfless, so why is he doing this?

"Take over? As in I'm free?"

"Yeah"

"Well, sure, if Edward doesn't mind" Bella looked at Edward since he had been the one who assigned her to take care of Blair in the first place.

"Go ahead, as long as you keep her away from me longer than usual…"

"I'll make sure that happens"

"Then she's all yours" Edward went back to watching the movie.

"It's settled then" _God, Doesn't anyone else think this is weird?_

"I do. That doesn't mean I care." Edward said out loud. Jasper looked at me figuring Edward must have read my mind. Jasper and I have discussed the weirdness in all of this once or twice, for the lack of a better answer we've decided Emmet's just having withdrawal symptoms. After all, he has been acting weird since the whole Rosalie thing.

As I watched Emmet walk away from the living room and towards the kitchen I figured it was time to ask him personally.

"What's going on?" I asked him while he washed his paint stained hands.

"Just washing some paint off my hands…"

"Come on Emmet you know what I mean!"

"No, I don't." He looked back at me. Clearly he did know.

"Giving up part of you room? Giving up all of your time? That's not you"

"I'm just trying to be nice"

"You've been more than nice" I sat on kitchen counter or the lack of a better place to sit, the chairs in this kitchen make me feel like I'm two inches tall, they're enormous.

"And what exactly is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what you're trying to get out of this…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What I'm trying to got out of this?!" He growled. "Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe I'm just trying to sympathize and make friends with the only person in this fucking house whose as lonely as I am?! Am I all that fucking selfish? I thought you knew me better than that." He stomped out of the room looking very fumed and pissed the hell out. I had touched a sore spot. I should've known he was lonely. He's just making a friend. That was so obvious it didn't seem possible.

I was just about to step out of the kitchen when I was swept off my feet by a very unexpected vision.

What the-? Is this really…? Would he seriously…? NO WAY!!

Oh well, in the end it would be a win-win situation I guess…

I just hope neither of them gets hurt.

"JASPER! GET YOU ASS IN HERE I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

* * *

**Well that's enough for now. Everything in this chapter was totally unplanned; it's not what I was hoping to write at all. I decided to make inventory night a separate chapter; by the looks of it it's going to be a very fun one. Oh well, it'll take me a month or so to update 'cause I'm going out of town.**

**Any thoughts? Please review (:  
Feedback is always appreciated.**

**See you next chapter,  
Auf Wiedersehen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so I am back from the bone-eater's well (: I'm having some sort of weird writers block. I know were I want this story to go I just don't know how to get it there, I'll figure it out I guess. Any thoughts or recommendations please review!**

**Disclaimer: I'm obligated to state the painful fact that I own none of the Twilight characters… but one can dream right?**

* * *

"Good morning, Blair" Bella walked towards the kitchen table grinning like an idiot. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she's smiling about…

"Morning," I looked up from my newspaper in a somewhat annoyed manner, "You enjoyed yourself last night didn't you?" Her face went blank, then changed colors a couple of times before settling in a bright red. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Too loud?" Man, are you for real?

"_Very_ loud."

"Sorry" You better be.

"No _**problema**_" I lied. I'm not a jealous one you know, but it gets really hard to function with such distractions. You might as well be in the same room as those two, at least that way you'll get some visual pleasure (Ew, I hate graphic thoughts). I swear you can hear their every… move.

Dude, I can't believe I died a virgin.

I went back to my reading while Bella fixed herself some breakfast. She sure as hell needs to eat after last night, it's a wonder she can even stand up…

"So, what are you up to?"

"Not much, just checking the obituaries to see if I died yet" I held back a laugh. Statements like that sound better when you keep a straight face.

"That's nice, I guess."

"Yeah well not much, you would think your friends and sisters will notice if you're gone for more than half a year. Mine just seem to think I bailed on them"

"Sounds like something you would do"

"Not really. I'm close to my sisters you know, I would never leave without telling them. Besides, from the shape I left my apartment in you'd have to be and idiot not to assume some serious shit happened there." I putted the newspaper down once more to look at her "I would've given myself for dead on the spot"

Bella shifted her eggs across her plate.

"What did happen there?"

"That's not important; the thing is my name should be here by now!" I pointed at the newspaper angrily.

"It'll be there eventually" She finished her eggs and ran for the stairs, I could tell that despite her grin she wasn't happy about today either.

It was going to be _long_ day (Like everyday isn't long enough). Emmet had to leave with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme so for today it's up to Alice and Edward to take care of me. Alice I don't mind, she's sort of fun to be around. But Edward, well, lets just say we are not in the best of terms. I promised E-guy we are not going to kill each other –at least not while he's gone- so I have to keep myself together. I like to think I have enough self control to keep my promise. It's going to be pretty damn hard though. Especially because Alice can only be with me till nightfall and Bella has inventory night. So until Bella, Alice or the guys come back I'll have to be with Edward – Both alone at each others mercy…

* * *

It seems like I always start my day with a smile lately. God knows I have very good reasons to smile every morning. I mean, I get to wake up in the arms of the most gorgeous man alive. I get to look at him in the eyes and know that he's mine forever. Tell me who can start her day with a frown having that?

Still, no matter how perfect my life is, days like today still make it hard for me to keep my smile. Just now while running back upstairs to get ready I can tell it's wearing off. It's not going to be there much longer.

Like my day isn't miserable enough just by having Inventory Night with Mike, Alice decided we are going on a shopping trip all morning. According to her we need a new wardrobe; which basically means she's going to have her fun by dressing us up. I don't know how Blair feels about the whole shopping thing – She's not showing any emotion so far. What I do know for sure is that I am so glad she's coming. It's easy for me to be ignored by Alice and her fashion sense when Blair is around. It's not hard to see why; the girl's got the most godlike female body I have ever seen. She's thin but round in all the right places and then there's the faintest hint of an athlete's body under her marble skin. There are only a few angels in which you can see the rock hard muscles in her arms and the barely visible six-pack in her abdomen. Then her legs –toned and strong—they line down from a pair of hips that perfectly frame her tinny waist; it's like an Amazon warrior trapped under the skin of a supermodel.

Then you tell me, who's she going to pay more attention to: the size-cero twig or the size-three bombshell? It's pretty obvious, isn't it?

With Blair around shopping will be… bearable. At least there I can get Alice to ignore me every now and then. But what about inventory night? Can I get Mike to ignore me too?

I wish.

Since I went back to work in his mother's store I've been stuck with him on inventory every month! You might think since Mike and I used to be friends it shouldn't be so horrible… That's were you are wrong. He looks at me like I'm the last steak in the dessert and keeps dropping this pickup lines on me every chance he gets. I'm a married woman, stop trying to seduce me! It gets more annoying and noticeable every time. I swear to god he was trying to grope me last time. Thanks to my unusual good luck Marie stopped by to help us out. I still owe her a Sneaker bar and a Cappuccino for that.

Edward is not very happy about it either, not because he's jealous, but because he knows how much it bothers me. He keeps telling me to quit but I'm still not comfortable spending his money; At least not when it comes to the little things like toothpaste, shampoo and stuff. So until I find another job to sustain my basic needs I'll have to take it like a man.

"Why don't you just kick him in the nuts? If that doesn't deliver a message nothing will…" Blair turned to look at me from the front seat of Alice's porch. The conversation had been going on for about 20 minutes, Alice was kind of helpful, Blair just kept suggesting things only Blair would suggest.

"I can't do that, he's my boss's son!"

"So what? He's harassing you so you kick his junk. Seems fair."

"You should probably just tell his mom," Alice looked at me from the rear mirror. She could've looked straight back at me without even the probability of crashing but she can't risk someone seeing her maneuver without looking at the road, "Maybe she'll do something about it" Her sight went blank for a minute, "Or not."

"I'm doomed." I threw my hands over my face in exasperation. Was he ever going to give up? I mean, I'm married now. I'm not game anymore.

Alice's favorite store in Port Angeles is, as you might imagine, the most expensive one around. The clothes are gorgeous but girls like me can only manage to shop there once a year and only if we've saved enough. With money not being the issue with Alice I am quite concerned about how the three of us are getting back in the porch after that. Porches are quite small, you know.

The blood red building with the big display windows greeted us from a few meters away. The parking lot was almost empty, only a small, baby blue Volkswagen Beatle was parked outside. Still, Alice wouldn't stop. I met her glance on the rear mirror, something was troubling her.

"What's wrong?"

"Lauren and Jessica are in there" She took a deep breath and looked at Blair from the corner of her eye. It wasn't necessary for her to tell me what her concern was. Clearly, it was the temper and tolerance of a certain wild child which worried her. It's no secret that Jessica and Lauren are hard to be around –Especially together— and Blair isn't exactly known for her manners and fun loving persona. The three of them in a room together was meant to be dreadful. Well, they had to meet eventually, since neither of them was leaving for college –Jessica and Lauren had settled for the campus in Seattle. And Forks is not big enough to keep them away from Blair during weekends and holidays.

We hurried into the store and, as Alice had foreseen, we met Jessica and Lauren inside. Alice kept her eyes on Blair the whole time. I, on the other hand, preferred to keep my eyes on them; they are no vampires but they are just as venomous. The look on their faces when they saw Blair was… something I was expecting –Pure jealousy. Shockingly enough Jessica turned her envy into oblivion and instead turned her attention to me (Obviously having heard about Inventory with Mike). Lauren wasn't so successful. She is so used to being the prettiest person around the sight of Blair was not something she enjoyed.

"Bella, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Lauren spoke up after a small awkward silence in the conversation.

"Sure… um, Lauren, Jessica, this is Blair. She's Esme's niece" I left out her last name because I didn't know if she would be a Cullen or if she would keep her name. Though if I used her real name, the time will come when she finally appears in the obituaries and that will a problem.

"Nice to meet you, Blair" Even though they greeted her in unison, you could tell Lauren's voice was a bit off and more on the bitter side.

"You smell like nail polish" Was Blair's response to the greeting and then walked away to the nearest shelf escaping the conversation that could've followed.

Besides the tense atmosphere that grew every time Blair and Lauren approached each other, the shopping wasn't all that bad. Alice spent most of her time buying for herself and Blair so I was free to just roam around and avoid Jessica. The trip was over all too early for me since I had to go to work. I just hope Mike keeps his hands to himself tonight.

* * *

_I'm strong. _

_I have will._

_I'm strong._

_I have will._

_God this is full of bullshit!_I was trying hard not to mess with Hottie tonight. But come one! Just look at him, so peaceful watching the Godfather yet again, it's like he's begging me to Unicorn-trash him.

"Blair, can you please stop breathing on my neck"

"Sorry" I moved back away from the couch and went around it to sit besides him. "Don't you get tired of watching this?"

"Yes."

"So why do you watch it then?"

"The DVD player is the wrong region and this is the only movie it'll play"

"So you rather watch the same movie over and over again than watch no movie at all?"

"I rather watch the same movie again and again for the rest of eternity than have to deal with you more than I already do." Edward growled under his breath and resisted the urge to glare at me. Instead, he glowed at the TV screen. "You are not leaving, are you?"

"Noup, I have nothing better to do" I plummeted even more into the couch and lip-scythed every line until the movie was over. I have a good memory for useless things. As the credits rolled on Eddy shifted a few inches away from me and stared away. "So, is this all you do around here when Bella is gone? You just stare into infinity?"

"Sometimes"

"Oh…" I sat in silence for another minute and then decided to try another way of communicating. _If I talk to you this way you can hear me right?_

"Yes."

_So it's like a one way private line then?_

"Yes."

_Do you do this with Bella?_

"No." His voice was a bit more goaded than usual.

"How come?"

"I can't hear her…" _At all?_ "At all."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, it just keeps me guessing" He finally looked back at me, the skin between his eyebrows wrinkled in a tight lock. "This is the first time I've heard you…"

"Consider it a momentary truce" I rose to my feet ready to leave the room.

"I don't get it." I turned to look at him and he looked away "I read it in Emmet's mind and I still don't get it. You can change people's thoughts when you know what they are thinking. So then I thought if you where just changing your thoughts inside my head I could block you out, but these ducks and unicorns, they are not thoughts. I can't block them out because they are not things you are thinking. Every thought in my head, not only yours, becomes ducks and unicorns. Why?"

"That's just the way it works. I've only had it for 8 months; I don't know much about it either. What I know is that I just need a thought to cling to and then I can be all over your mind"

"How do you do it when it's not your thoughts in somebody else's mind? For example, with Alice…"

"I just guess." I walked to were I was sitting before, "If I get the thought right then I get a weird feeling, like I'm holding a fishing pole with my head. It doesn't matter if it's not the exact same thought it just has to be something related. With Alice it's a little different. Tanya told me her visions are based on decisions. So she has to be thinking about the possible outcome of whatever I'm deciding at the moment. I just have to guess what might happen and then, as I already said, if I get it right I can block the vision out. I rock at guessing."

Edward finally looked back at me again somehow in a better mood. He seemed to be through with the topic but something was still bothering him.

_What's wrong hottie? _

"Nothing"

"Oh come on! I know it's about Bella so if you don't want me to rape whatever thought you can possibly be having about her then you are going to tell me"

"How do you know it's about Bella?"

"I didn't. But thanks for the thumbs up" I sniggered.

"You bi-"

"Remember I already have the thought to trigger the duckies"

"Fine" He pouted. So cute. "I'm worried about Bella being out there alone with Mike"

"Are you afraid she'll cheat on you?" I scowled, I never thought of Bella as a cheater.

"Absolutely not, but Mike is not good keeping his hands to himself when it comes to Bella" A dark aura built around him, he must really hate this Mike person.

"Do you… want to go check on her?" _Why am I even asking of course you do_ "Let's go!"

* * *

I didn't protest much when Blair suggested we go check on Bella. In fact, I didn't protest at all. I know Bella is going to hate me for it, but just the though of Mike's dirty hands on her... It makes me want to kill him. If I ever got to that I would make sure he died a slow painful death. Blair asked me if she could drive, since she was the one who had the idea. I made her beg a little and then gave her the set of keys to Bella's Mercedes. Not even Blair can manage to trash that car.

"I heard you met Lauren and Jessica" I shot a glance in her direction. I didn't want to miss her face.

"You mean the Blond Bimbo and her Not So Blond partner?" No facial expressions. She's kind of stoic sometimes.

"Yes, Bella's friends"

"Ha, So much for friends" Blair chuckled under her breath. "You might think those two conspicuous costumers have good eye contact but they are really trying to look at their own reflection in your eyes… Narcissist boneheads."

"Hate them?"

"Nah, that's giving them too much importance"

"I wish I could apply that to some people" I was thinking about Jacob then. Even now when he's not here to steal Bella away from me, I hate him for leaving her like that. I remember that made her so unhappy. Every time she stared at one of those posters with his face on it I could see tears forming in her eyes. They never came down. But they were there. I just hope he comes back someday, not just so I can beat the crap out of him, but because I want that part of Bella's life to be complete again.

Besides the sadness that it caused Bella, Mongrel leaving was good news for me –One less male to worry about. Because you know, it's ridiculous! They won't leave her alone even after I married her. Sometimes I consider keeping her on a leach (Though I would never do that to her). Not because I don't trust her, but because I definitely don't trust them.

Blair parked the car just outside the store. I was expecting us to just sit there and watch through the windows but Barker got off the car as soon as she was parked. I went inside before her, though. I tend to walk really fast when I'm worried. Bella was nowhere in sight so I turned to Mike who was looking pretty busy with some papers on the cash register's counter.

"Mike, I'm here to see Bella"

"She's in the back," I was only centimeters away from him but Mike barely stared up to look at me. "You do know you are not allowed to be here right?"

"She's my wife, remember?"

"How could I forget?" His eyes were still looking down at his paperwork "I'm sure she'll be here any second" A ruffling sound came from the back store and Mike finally looked up over his shoulder and them back at me with an uncomfortable half-grin. Suddenly, his face went flat, as if he had suddenly realized something. It was no longer me he was looking at. It was Blair. I could see it in his mind, every single curve in Blair's body being washed over by Mike's stare. And she noticed.

"Can I help you pretty boy?"

"I-I don't think we've met, have we?" He flushed intensely and no longer looked at her directly. Just then Bella made her appearance carrying some heavy looking boxes from the back store.

Mike should be doing that, not her. Lazy bastard.

"Edward, what are you guys doing here?" Her voice was pleading, begging for salvation, "Mike, this is Blair…"

"Barker, Esme's niece." Blair added before Bella could finish.

"Nice to meet you Blair" Mike stretched her hand to reach towards her.

"Same here" Blair nodded but refused to reach for Mike's hand. So much for manners. "I've heard so much about you"

"From Bella?" Mike flashed that cocky smile of his.

"_Keep going Mickey and you'll be toothless soon enough_." I growled under my breath.

"Actually, from Edward"

"Oh, I see" The smile disappeared instantly. He knows how I feel about him.

Blair and I stuck around until Bella's shift was over. No matter how hard I tried to make small talk with Mike he seemed to be more interested in a certain pair of legs. Said legs were fortunately for him not my wife's. Blair didn't really mind Mike's suggestive stares. In fact, those who can't read her mind would think she was completely oblivious. Those who can know she just doesn't care.

Funny how having Blair around suddenly seems so convenient right now.

"So Blair, how long are you staying" Mike asked while unpacking some merchandise.

"A while. I have some… "Business" to take care of." Maybe Blair forgot to lock me out of her mind, or maybe that thought was something she wanted me to see. What I saw in her head was a memory and not another one of her illusions. It was her running through the woods. The excitement and bloodlust that surrounded the whole scene was beyond anything I had ever experienced before in any other vampire's mind. Finally I realized it was her pray she was chasing. My throat went hoarse; it burned. I could even smell it. I desired it so badly. I wanted to tear it apart and suck it dry. Its smell was rather familiar, something I have smelt before. Only I can't remember any smell making me feel that way. So out of control. My eyes turned to the back of my skull and my whole body shivered. I could understand Blair's obsession now.

"Well if you ever need a job, you can always work here" I was barely listening to the conversation as I held a tight grip on the metal counter behind me. I could slowly feel it bend.

"I don't think It'll be necessary but thanks" All of a sudden I felt their eyes on me. "Bella I think Edward is having a stroke,"

And the vision was gone. My balance was abruptly off and I dropped to my knees.

"Edward!" Bella screamed.

"I'm fine, love" I looked up to stare into her eyes, she had kneed down beside me as soon as I dropped to the ground. The tables had turned. Normally I would be the one picking her up.

We took off a while later and were pretty much silent on the way back, Blair drove and Bella slept on the back seat. Meanwhile, I thought about the vision Barker had allowed me to see. There were two thoughts in my mind. One, she's serious about this whole hunting thing. The lust she feels for her pray is way stronger than that I felt for Bella when I first met her. And two, she might be more dangerous than what I had originally thought.

I'll have to keep a closer eye on her from now on.

* * *

It had been long since I had been this anxious about anything. I am literally bouncing off the walls by now. I keep tapping my fingers uncontrollably against my thighs. Like it's something I do chronically. Like I do anything chronically to begin with. I kept pondering around the possibility of Edward killing Blair and then running away with Bella to burn her mutilated body somewhere where we can't smell. I knew I was being silly. Edward is no psycho –At least not to a dangerous extent. But I have reasons to believe Blair is.

Maybe Bella killed them both, who knows? It's a crazy world.

I was just about to go out and look for them when I heard their voices just outside the house. It didn't take much longer for Blair to come inside our bedroom.

"Hey there" Blair greeted me in her usual sing song voice.

"Hi there bones" I called from my sofa, "Good day?" I asked, trying to look as if I had been calm all along.

"Could've been worse" She replied. "How was your day?"

"Well, real estate is always boring, especially if you're the one selling the place." I signaled her to sit next to me "But I did take some time to look for you gravestone in the local cemeteries… But yeah, no such luck. Sorry"

_I'm __sorry you're not dead yet_. That sounds so wrong.

"Thanks, man. No problem" She sat beside me and rested her feet on my lap. "You wouldn't have found it even if it had been there"

I of all people know that asking her what she meant by that was a complete waste of time. But I had to try...

"Why?"

"No reason" She stared at me for a minute. Her eyes yelling for me to let the subject go. I can be so stubborn sometimes.

"Come on, Bones. Answer this and I'll tell you anything."

Her eyes brightened then; like there was something she had been intending to ask but didn't know how. Like this was her big opportunity.

"Fine. The reason why is… You were looking for the wrong name." She curled her legs up towards her chest, "The name on the headstone would have been Blair Ann B. Parker, not Blair L. Barker."

"You lied"

"You think?" Blair scowled at my statement. "The letter L in fact stands for the word Lie, you know."

"Why would you lie to us?"

"Actually, I haven't used my real name since I left home. I wasn't gonna let people Google that shame stained name! I've googled myself before; the only thing under that name is my profile from my two years in Juvenile Hall: My criminal charges, some joyous school suspensions, and a shitload of other shenanigans. Seriously, would you have trusted me if you found all that?"

"I guess not" Some criminal she turned out to be, though by what she said the other day it's possible she was innocent.

"Well that's why I lied to you and everyone I have met since I left Canada. I came to the U.S to start a new life." She put her feet on the ground and walked away from the couch.

This new discovery intrigued me (Especially the irony of the "New Life" thing). Would finding out all of this on my own be really all that important? I mean, it's not like the rest of us are saints. I myself had my fair share of felonies when I was alive. Come to think of it, the only true saint in this house would be Carlisle and maybe Esme. The rest of us are likely to face the pit –If such thing exists for us if we die, of course.

I was so wrapped in my train of thought I almost got a heart attack (yeah, right) when I noticed Blair was no longer wearing a t-shit, or pants for that matter.

"Blair! What the fuck!?" I squealed while staring at her bared back and turquoise panties.

"What?" She retorted jerking her head back to look at me.

"You are naked!" Why do I have this compulsive need to state the obvious?

"Semi-Naked, thankyouverymuch! Have you never seen a naked woman's back before?"

"Of course I have but you are acting remarkably cavalier about it!" I was freaking out. Probably more than I should have. But I still couldn't stop staring.

"So?"

"Well what should I do? Sit here and watch you strip?" In my mind I was going 'Hell yeah'.

"I expect you to be in your best behavior while I'm at it"

I am extremely glad Edward's mind-reading ass was nowhere around. There would be some serious explaining to do if he was.

"You could use the bathroom"

"That excuse of a showerhead is not a bathroom and is way too small for one person and her pajamas"

"Why would you wear pajamas?"

"I'm going to go to sleep"

"Because you sleep now?" What the fuck?

"You would be amazed at what one can manage to do with enough concentration"

"Come on! You don't sleep, vampires don't sleep"

"Vampires also desire human blood. Have you seen me run behind any humans lately?" She finally got through with putting some clothes on and got under the covers of my bed closing her eyes.

"You're not being serious are you?"

"Not quite. I can't sleep but I can concentrate enough to simulate it" She flashed her eyes back open. It was as if a big lamp was suddenly turned on inside the dim room. I almost got Goosebumps, "How the hell do you think I went on so long not realizing I was turned. I thought so much drinking had made me a lucid dreamer" And her eyes were closed again.

Grate now I have no one to talk to while I wait for all the nocturnal fornicators in this house to be done with their business before I can leave the room. Sometimes they don't make it to the bedroom and I don't really like uncomfortable situations. So I regularly just stay in my room till sunrise.

Sex is something that before today I hadn't missed. Actually I just started missing in two minutes ago.

Blair's partial striptease being the reason why –Like it's not completely evident.

The beauty in Blair is something you can't avoid noticing. I noticed it since the first time I laid eyes on her. Sometimes it's like you're going blind. You are not able to look at anything else. And it's the fact that she doesn't mind being stared at that make's it all that more pleasurable to watch. And the more you watch the more you can't believe she's standing near enough to touch if you want to. My guess is she died because she was raped to death. It's logical for anyone to give in to that kind of temptation. Not being able to have that which is a grasp away. She says she died a virgin. It's rather disturbing to think she was raped after she died. Could she possibly have been raped by the same vampire who bit her? Like I said pretty logical for ANYONE.

Don't get me wrong, my sexual attraction towards Blair is purely momentary. As wrong as that might sound. It's not like I want to have sex with her or anything. I just notice how beautiful she is from time to time. It keeps my mind from thinking about Rosalie for a moment. A brake from that subconscious mind I've built. It's like she's always on my mind even when I'm thinking about something else –Even when I don't want to think about her. Like no matter how happy I am the pain of having lost her never leaves me.

"You said you'd tell me anything." Blair's eyes were opened again. "What happened to your mate?"

Funny how she happened to ask that just now.

"She died."

"I know that, but how?"

"I don't know"

I'm not sure how I managed to leave the room so quickly. I can't be angry at Bones for asking. She doesn't know how I can't bare the pain of not knowing. According to Jasper, I really wouldn't be able to bare the pain of knowing either. So I trusted him and decided it was best if I did not know.

Not a single day goes by without me wondering what happened. She was supposed to be back that same day, so what went wrong?

* * *

**That a wrap for now (:  
Love it? Hate it?  
Review please.**

**More to come ant time soon  
See you next Chapter**

**Auf Wiedersehen**


End file.
